


The Old Ways

by AnonymousOmega



Series: Daddy's Little Omega [6]
Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Grooming, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Manipulation, Mentions of rut, Mind Manipulation, Minor Surgery, Scent Kink, Scenting, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, no mention of blood, omega - Freeform, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousOmega/pseuds/AnonymousOmega
Summary: Years of abuse are never quickly erased...





	The Old Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story does contain the manipulation of a teenager, and stuff that would be deemed sexual abuse. She is not hurt, and I have used every tag warning I can think of. If there is one I missed that you would suggest, please tell me. I apologize now, but you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one in this story is real, the two characters are not in any way based off of real people, no one was hurt in the writing of this. It is not based off of any real events that I know of.
> 
> \-----Special Note-----
> 
> I would like to state very clearly before you read any further that this is an _alternate ending_ to the Daddy's Little Omega series. The real ending played out in First Night Home, but my brain didn't fully like that one. Sorry, my head is twisted and I don't know what to do with it half the time, but this is what it wanted. So writing this alternate ending was the compromise I came up with. That said, you are free to continue reading.

While he was with the bitch his brother had set him up with Larry only thought of Ally once, and it was to figure out how to fix what he did when his rut was raging under his skin. He didn't feel guilty, but he knew that it might have messed with her training, and he needed to fix that as soon as possible if he was going to keep her under his thumb. It wasn't his fault she had questioned him while he was in rut, he had always warned her that an alpha in rut couldn't control their behavior anymore than an omega in heat could control theirs. She had learned a hard lesson and now he had to go and make shit right so he wouldn't have any problems with her.

When he pulled into his driveway he was relieved to see Vernon's truck wasn't there, he didn't much want to deal with him right now, and he needed to make sure they had privacy for what he was going to do. He got out of his car and headed inside, expecting to get hit with a wall of pheromones from Ally being in heat while he was gone. Instead, the house smelled empty. There wasn't even a remainder of her heat scent.

Larry frowned as he walked through the house, heading to her room as he started piecing the clues together of what had happened while he was gone. When he got to his daughter's room and saw everything she held dear was missing he snarled at the absent alpha he knew had taken her.

"That son of a bitch," he growled as he headed to his room, ready to make some calls to find this bastard. He stopped short in his doorway when he saw his laptop sitting on his bed, with a note sitting on top of it that read two simple words. "Hit Play".

He opened his laptop and found that instead of being off like he had left it, it had been put into sleep mode and lit up the moment he opened it. In the middle of the screen was his brother, holding the teddy bear he had given Ally early in his visit, behind him was his daughter, sound asleep and obviously nude under the sheet that covered her. Growling once more he hit the play button.

_"Hey Lar," Vernon grinned, his voice low to keep from waking the sleeping omega behind him, "I'd say welcome home but I doubt you're real happy right now." He glanced over his shoulder as Ally sighed softly in her sleep, and then looked back to the camera he was recording on._

_"You remember this little guy, right?" He kissed the top of the bear's head and turned his grin back on the camera. "Ally loves him so much, and he loves her too, kept a watchful eye on her for me while I got ahold of my pack and talked things over with them. Nanny cam, in case you didn't figure it out." _

Larry glared at the screen. "I'm going to kill him…"

_"Thanks to this bear I have proof you were raping and abusing your daughter, so I took the liberty of removing her from the situation. And thanks to you, who showed her how _bad_ an alpha can be…" _

The video of him cut away to the day he had come home to pack a bag for his week with the other omega.  
_  
"I'll give you a little taste of what you can expect once they sell you at the auctions."_

_Ally looked like she was about to say something before Larry forcefully grabbed her by the nape of her neck and pushed her face down into his bed before he undid his belt. When she tried to squirm away with a terrified whimper, the hand at the back of her neck visibly pushed down harder, keeping her in place._

_"Gonna treat you just like they would." Larry growled on the video as he undid his pants and used the hand that wasn't holding her down to pull her skirt up and deliver a hard slap to her cotton-covered ass. The impact had her crying out in pained surprise and then struggling against his hold again. "Auction bitches don't get nice panties."_

_Ally had a look of fear on her face as he ripped her panties off, to which she gave a scared whine only to have him snarl at her. She went still at his snarl before he spit into his hand, spread it over his erection, and then pushed himself into her pussy with a deep moan. The video showed him giving her no time to adjust before he began fucking into her pussy with abandon, and showed as he grabbed her by her hair, yanking her back into his thrusts, not letting up even as she whined at the sharp tug._

_"Get used to it bitch," he growled out as he slammed into her pussy, "those whines won't do shit for you at the auctions."_

_When she moaned from what little pleasure she was getting the video showed how he had mocked her._

_"That's it bitch, moan like the slut you are." He slapped her ass hard, making her yelp and try to squirm away, but with the way he had her pinned to the bed she barely got any space between them before he pulled her back by her hair again. "Uh-uh, you ain't gettin' away. You want to go be a whore I'll fuckin' treat you like one!"_

_"Daddy please!" She whined. "You're hurting me!_

_"Good!" He snapped in return. "Maybe it'll teach you a damn lesson you stupid bitch. This is what you're made for." He snapped his hips against hers to punctuate each word. "Nothing else, got it!?" _

The video cut back to Vernon, who still grinned at him.

_"I get to show her how good an alpha can be…" _

This time the video cut to Ally, laying on her back on her bed, her fingers moving desperately in her soaked pussy as Vernon laid next to her.  
_  
Ally moaned as she rubbed her clit harder and removed her hand from her breast to slip two fingers into herself with a needy whimper. She stopped what she was doing and quickly shed her panties before she slid her fingers back in, moaning as she resumed her ministrations on herself. "Oh fuck… Keep talking, please alpha."_

_As he watched her pleasure herself, Vern's hand slid down, quietly unbuttoning his jeans. "I'd take you to meet my pack." He took his cock out and groaned as he gave himself a squeeze. "Let each and every one of 'em take their turns with you, fill you nice and full of as many litters as you could give us."_

_Ally gasped before moaning and squirming as she fucked herself with her hand and attacked her clit with the other. "Would, fuck, would they like me?"_

_"Baby they'd love a pretty girl like you." He moaned as he pumped his hand faster. "We all have different tastes, shit, and all we want is an omega we can take care of, make our pack complete. You'd never want for anything as long as you stayed full of our pups. God you'd look sexy all round with pup, breasts swollen with the milk they'd need." He moaned as he bucked into his hand._

_Ally looked over at the sudden movement and her eyes widened at the sight of the thick cock and swollen knot that was right there next to her. "Oh god...you're so big." She moaned as she added a third finger to her pussy. "Fuck I'm close." She eyed the pre and some slick slipped out around her fingers, telling Larry she had undoubtedly clenched on them._

_"Tell me I can touch you Allison."_

_"We shouldn't…"_

_"Please Allison," he begged as he slowed the hand pumping on his dick but didn't stop, "tell me I can touch you. Let me just get some of your slick so I can lube my hand for my dick sweetie, I want to pretend I'm sliding my knot in you."_

_As Ally removed her fingers with a small whine, Vern let go of his erection and reached over, exploring her pussy while letting her slick coat his fingers. "Oh, Allison…" He rumbled deeply, a sound that had her rubbing her clit once more as the foreign hand touched and probed. "You're so wet, so hot darlin'. Oh yeah, the boys would love you." He slid two fingers in and groaned as she gave a delighted moan. "Shit you'd feel good wrapped around my knot." He pumped his fingers slowly, moving them around inside of her and making her push her hips up. "The twins would spit roast you in a heartbeat."_

_"Wha-ohhhh Vern… What's spit roast?"_

_"One of the boys would be fuckin' this pretty pussy of yours," he started as he added a third finger, making her arch and moan louder, "while the other twin would be fucking your mouth. Like the sound of that hon?"_

_"Oh god yes," she moaned._

_"My pack would never let you burn up in heat Omega." He said as he used his other hand to move away the hand that had been attacking her clit so he could take over for her. He grinned. "If one alpha's busy another would be right there to give you a knot."_

_"Uncle Vern please!" She cried out suddenly. "I need to cum!"_

_"How do you want to cum Allison?" He rumbled for her as he took her nipple in his mouth._

_"I need a knot!" She whimpered as his thumb focused on her clit and his fingers continued to slowly torture her pussy. "Please please please I need a knot!" She moaned as he suckled on her nipple._

_He slowly removed his mouth from her nipple and looked up at her. "Only knot available is mine Allison…"_

_She opened her eyes and looked at him as she moaned at his ministrations. "Give it to me. Please knot me, I need it, want to you fuck me with it. Please Alpha."_

_Vernon made quick work of his clothes, as she took care of her tank top, and he got behind her as she presented for him. He sank himself into her and they both moaned loudly._

_"Oh...oh god, you're so thick Uncle Vern, I'm so full right now," she sobbed. "Alpha, it feels so good."_

_"Fuck you're perfect," he moaned as he slowly drew out and pushed back in. "Goddamn Allison, you were made for my cock." _

This time the video showed Vern walking around the living room, still holding that damn bear to his chest, probably making sure his scent was all over it, the damn bastard.

_"Now, what I didn't let you see was when I sank my teeth into her neck. That was our moment and I'm not sharing that with you, but I will let you see one more thing. And hopefully it'll help drive it home that Allison is part of _my_ pack now, and let you know she's right where she belongs. _

The last view the video gave him of the two was them laying in each other's arms, still covered in a sheen of sweat from their sex.  
_  
"Allison…" He made her look at him and spoke with his alpha tone. "My omega, my mate, tell me how long he's been telling you this."_

_"Since I was ten…"_

_Vernon stared at the teenager until he growled and drew her under his chin. "I'm taking you away from here while he's gone," he promised as he let her scent his throat, and her body visibly relaxed in his arms. "I'll keep my omega safe, all of us will." He kissed the top of her head with a possessive growl. "My mate."_

_"My mate," she whispered as he cradled her close. "My Alpha."  
_

The video finally cut back to Vernon, who had a serious look on his face as he stared into the camera.

_"I'm only going to say this once Larry." He said as he sat down on the couch, resting the teddy bear in his lap. "You ever hurt Allison again and I'll be sending a video to the Omega Protection Services with your address on it._

_What you did to her was fucked up, and I'm going to make sure I show her how good things can be without worries of private auctions, or punishments from a manipulative piece of shit like you. I hope I've made myself clear brother, because I'm not the only alpha you'll have to worry about if you come near her again. It'll be up to her if she lets you around her but I highly doubt my mate is going to want anything to do with you once our pack and I break her free of whatever sick training you've put her through."_

_Vernon shook his head and focused on the camera._

_"Sorry it had to come to this Lar, but it's your own fault."  
_

Larry slammed his laptop shut and got up from the bed, pacing the floor of his bedroom as he worked on getting a plan together. After all, Ally was _his_ bitch.

\-----

Ally waved goodbye to her new friends that she was finally allowed to have, and headed to the small car Vernon had gifted her so she could drive herself to and from school. It was new and nothing special, but it was a little special piece of freedom she had now that she never had before. She got in the car and got herself situated before she pulled out of the school's parking lot and headed home.

To avoid losing any credits by transferring schools, Ally had stayed at her high school to finish her schooling. After finding out junior and senior omegas were randomly checked for their implants the pack and Ally had agreed it was best to keep her implant in for now, just to ensure no legal problems came out. She had been seriously disappointed by this news but every night she and her mate still made their attempts to override the implant.

She had been with her pack for nearly two weeks now and so far she was doing good at adjusting to not be ordered or bossed around, to not just being used as a toy. It stung that her daddy had made no efforts to contact her, even to ask her why she had just left him the way she did. He didn't even try to see her at school, and there was nothing in the news about a missing omega. All signs pointed to the fact that he really just didn't care about her or her well being if this was how he was going to be.

As if the universe had been paying attention to where her thoughts had strayed yet again, there on the side of the road a familiar car was parked with its hazard lights on and the hood up while steam billowed from somewhere inside the engine area. And waving away the steam, looking frustrated, was her father. She didn't know what she was thinking as she pulled over behind his car but, as hurt as she was by him abandoning her, she couldn't just leave him here in the hot summer sun when his car was broken down. She turned off her car and got out, walking towards the front of his car.

Larry, who had been keeping tabs on his daughter, knew damn well she was still at her school, and that she had a car of her own now. He had emptied almost all of his coolant and drove the car until the temperature went in the red and he had to pull over not too far from her school, but easily on his way home and wouldn't look out of the ordinary. When he saw her approaching he came her a surprised and confused look.

"Um… Hey Daddy…"

Larry frowned and went back to waving away the steam. "Hey yourself… Stop to laugh at your old man for being stranded?"

"What?" She frowned and moved closer. "No, I just wanted to see if I could help? See if you needed a ride?"

"Oh now you care." He leveled a guilt inducing hurt look at her. "You just up and left without so much as a goodbye and then had your mate tell me you want nothing to do with me. Now you see me stranded and _that's_ what makes you talk to me?"

Ally frowned in confusion as she searched her father's hurt look for any sign of lies but all she saw was genuine hurt looking back at her. "Daddy, I never told Vern I wanted nothing to do with you. He showed me how you were abusing me and-"

"Abusing you? Name one time I ever hurt you when I wasn't in rut."

"I-"

"You can't Ally. I may have done everything I could to keep our love a secret, but aside from one time, _one time_, when I was in rut I never laid a hurtful hand on you, did I?"

Ally slowly shook her head. "No… But you didn't love me."

"Yes I did… I still do. I hate what I did to you, but I never got a chance to tell you or show you how sorry I was because by the time I got home you were gone. You never gave me a chance to explain myself. How much do you think that hurt _me_?" Larry used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away his sweat from his face before he looked at her. "I do need a ride home so I can get my tools, but I'll just start walking. Be easier than you driving off as soon as I got out of the car. Don't need to actually see you leave this time."

Ally frowned at how hurt his voice sounded, matching the pained expression on his face as he shut the hood of his car. "Daddy… Please let me give you a ride home. It's hot out here, too hot for a long walk like that. I'll even stay so we can talk about what happened, but please don't make me worry about you walking home in this heat?"

Larry gave her a look as if he were torn between caving in or sticking to his guns before he started walking towards her car without a word to her.

Ally followed and got in, cranking the A/C all the way up for them as he got in and buckled up. Soon as they were both in the car his scent, made strong by how sweaty he had been from standing outside for who knew how long, washed over her and because of her old training she immediately felt a warmth pooling in her core. She swallowed hard, wondering what she had gotten herself into, and drove towards her old home. As she drove she did everything she could to not just breathe as deep as she wanted to, because this scent wasn't supposed to do anything for her anymore, but it did. The longer she sat in it the longer it had her aching in a way she hadn't since she was taken in by Vernon and his pack.

Larry had planned his scent bombing damn well, and he could tell by the way she tried to discreetly squeeze her thighs together that it was working like he wanted it to. Mate or no mate he had manipulated her with his scent since she was a young pup, and that was not something that could be undone in a little under two weeks. He grabbed part of his shirt and flapped it under the guise of helping himself cool, but it also served to waft more of his musky scent into the car.

"Thank you for the ride home Ally." He tried to start a conversation, wanting to make sure she was too distracted to figure out what was happening. "And for agreeing to speak with me."

The omega managed to nod even though she was having a hard time controlling her breathing, and a hard time trying to keep from increasing her own scent to entice the alpha putting off such a strong scent. "I could never leave you on the side of the road like that Daddy," she replied, "no matter how mad I could be at you."

"Won't cause any problems with your mate will it?"

Ally shook her head. "No… It'll be fine, he's not the jealous type."

"Don't know how anyone couldn't be jealous over you Ally, you're the perfect omega for any alpha."

When they pulled up to her old home she kept her promise and got out of the car with him and followed him inside. It felt weird for her to be back in that home, but she was partially distracted from it by her father having taken off his shirt as he made his way to his room. She ran her eyes over his naked back and followed him, stopping outside his room.

"Do you want me to get you a drink or anything?"

Larry didn't look at her as he changed into a tank top and stripped down to his boxers. "Just some water'll be good Ally. I'll be there in a minute."

Ally nodded and stared at him as that warmth from earlier grew, and she had to walk away from his room before she did something stupid.

What was wrong with her? She had a mate and she was happy, she was free from her father manipulating her. She thought about what he had said, about Vern telling her father she wanted nothing to do with him. Was that why he hadn't tried to reach out to her? Why would her mate do that? And when he saw how upset she had been why hadn't he said anything to her about what he had told her father?

Her thoughts became a jumbled mess when her father joined her in the kitchen and somehow his scent was much stronger than earlier--thanks to the fact he had put on clothes he had been scenting the hell out of for the last couple of days. It had her clenching on nothing and biting her lip to keep from making a noise as she slowly exhaled the inhale that had given her such a strong whiff of him.

Larry could smell when her scent shifted to horny omega and he kept a grin off his face as he came to stand across from her at the kitchen island. "Did you get the water?"

"Oh, right, water." She shook her head and went to the cabinets, getting them a couple of glasses before filling them with water from the fridge tap.

"You're looking good," he said, his voice soft as he spoke, "still as beautiful as when I saw you last." He took the glass she offered to him and took a long drink from it, gulping down the cold liquid and then sighing that post hydration sigh that said he was more thirsty than he realized.

She sipped at her own water, trying to get control of what his scent was doing to her. She knew that at this rate she would need a shower and a new pair of panties when she got home. "Thank you… Do you need me to get you more water?"

"I can get it myself Ally, but thank you," he replied as he moved to the fridge and got his refill. His path took him by her, his movements wafting his scent right over to her.

She watched as he drank down the refill and got one more glass full before drinking this one slower and looking over at her. "So you wanted to talk…" She hopped up on the island and crossed her ankles, making sure he couldn't stand between her legs. "So talk…"

Larry sighed and nodded as he leaned on the counter that stood across from the island she was perched on. "It's not an excuse, just an explanation, but I was in rut when I hurt you. Plain and simple truth is that I hate what I did to you baby. I never wanted to hurt you. Hell, what have I always told you? All the way back when you were a pup?"

Ally frowned. "That you would always keep me safe… You would never hurt me, only make me feel good…"

Larry nodded and gave a disappointed frown. "And what did I do? I let my rut get the better of me when I was already pissed about having to leave you alone when you were going to be in heat, and I ended up hurting you. I love you so much Ally, you were all I had, and I fucked it up. I'm so sorry for how I hurt you, I know I can't take it back but I wish I could. I wish you weren't leaving to go back to the alpha who stole you when we were both in a vulnerable state."

He looked at Ally, who was watching him with a torn expression. "He made you believe that what we were doing was wrong, but that's only because he didn't understand it. You liked it, didn't you? You enjoyed what we did all the other times right?"

"Of course I did Daddy…"

"I kept my promises and made you feel good, didn't I?"

She bit her lip as she nodded. "But a lot of the time you made it more about your pleasure than mine. And you know you weren't going to breed with me Daddy, even though you know I want pups."

"I was going to give them to you Ally, I told you the laws were the only thing keeping me from giving them to you. I could show you how serious I am about giving you those pups, but I wouldn't want to cause problems with your mate since I'm guessing by the lack of any cuts that you still have your implant. What excuse are you letting him give you if the law wasn't a good enough one for me?"

The omega part of Ally's brain, that was already responding to the scent of the alpha who had pleasured her so thoroughly before, got curious about what he could do that Vernon wouldn't. Not wanting to seem too eager to find out, Ally bit her lip and decided to just answer the question.

"The law… But he _does_ want pups with me."

"So do I Ally." He moved closer, testing how close he could get. "When you were younger I didn't, you were too young; but the older you got, the more you filled out, I actually started wanting it. I meant what I said before my rut hit, I was going to find a way to fill you with my pups.

It started getting me hard to think of you rounding out with our first litter. Thinking of how your body would change and your breasts would swell. You'd look so beautiful all fat with my pups. But then you left before I could tell you that I figured something out for us. But you have a mate now, it's too late."

Her father's words plucked and teased at every string that was growing more and more taut in her body. There was no denying how he was turning her on, talking to her like this. She had barely realized that he was standing with his shins pressing against the toes of her shoes. Suddenly though, having him this close to her, his scent was overpowering and she knew she was already dripping, soaking her panties, but she tried to stay strong, she had to stay strong; she had a mate. She licked her dry lips and looked up at him, an action she only mildly regretted when she saw how dark his eyes were as he looked down at her. It made her subconsciously uncross her ankles for him, silently willing him to come closer.

"Daddy… There isn't anything you could do. The laws-"

"Aren't valid in Jersey." He moved so he was standing between her parted legs, his hips keeping them from closing now as he gently cupped her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "You and I could of gone there. I'd be allowed to take your implant out and pump you full until your stomach bulged with my cum." It took everything he had not to smirk when she gave a slight tremble at his words, her eyes going a shade darker as he tapped into her fantasies. "I looked into everything we'd need, even found a way to get my hands on a heat inducer, give us a few more extra fertile times outside of your normal heat."

He moved the hand that cupped her chin to lightly scratch under her chin, and did grin then when her eyes slipped closed and she gave a soft purr. He stroked down to her neck and rumbled softly in response to her purr.

"Daddy…" She tried to keep a firm voice when she addressed him but it sounded weak even to her ears.

"Yes darlin'...?" He ran his fingers through her hair, letting his nails lightly scrape her scalp.

"Should… Should stop…"

He rumbled low in his chest and licked his lips when her felt her legs tighten on either side of his hips. "Why? We both miss each other, and all of this happened over a misunderstanding." He ran his free hand down and caressed her belly, sending a shock through her body. "Let me make it up to you. Let me take you to Jersey and get you pregnant with my pups. I'd even give you my mark." He rubbed slow circles over her stomach, and dipped his head, barely brushing his lips over hers. "We can take your implant out as soon as we cross state lines, give you a heat inducer, and then get to work giving you just what you want."

She gave a whimper when he brushed his lips back across hers again. "Just words… You won't give them to me."

"What if I took it out now?" He rumbled for her as he slid his hand up her shirt, resting his palm against her bare stomach, grinning when he felt the muscles there flutter under his touch. "Told you baby, I got us everything, just left before I could tell you the good news." He gently nuzzled her neck, licking at the sensitive skin there before he nipped with another rumble. "Tell me I can take it out and finally claim your body the way I've wanted to. Let me put my pups in your womb."

Ally whimpered as he began nibbling on the side of her neck that didn't have teeth marks. Her head moved to the side, granting him access as she ran her fingers through his hair with a soft moan. "Oh god… Daddy…"

Larry heightened his scent as he used his free hand to grab her hand and guide it to his denim clad cock, moaning against her neck as she gave it a squeeze and stroked her hand over it. "Please Ally… Just say yes and I'll pump my cum nice and deep baby."

"Oh fuck." She whimpered when she felt his cock pulse behind the denim and the last of her self control went out the window. "Yes. If you're serious yes. Claim me Alpha."

He gave a possessive growl before he captured her mouth with his in a kiss so intense she felt like she was burning from the inside out. Maybe she was… He held her to him as he lifted her from the counter, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she returned the kiss with a desperate moan. He carried her to the bathroom and broke the kiss to set her on the counted there.

"This is the last time I'm ever going to-oh that's my girl," he moaned as she kissed his neck and palmed him through his jeans. "Such a good girl for me."

"Wanna be good for my alpha," she said as she undid his pants and freed his cock from the denim. "Make him feel good."

Larry moaned and crushed his mouth against hers as she stroked his cock like only she could. Their tongues met in her mouth in their familiar dance, both of them moaning as his hand found her breast through her shirt and massaged it as roughly as she enjoyed. He broke away and panted softly. "Goddamn 'mega," he chuckled, "gimme a sec to get that damn implant out before you make me cum all over the place. I haven't fucked anyone since you left, I ain't gonna last long if you keep that up."

Ally went still as she took in what he said. He hadn't touched anyone? He had been loyal even though he might have lost her. She watched him as he got a syringe from a kit he had under the cabinet, and an alcohol wipe.

"Last time I ever hurt you baby," he said softly as he cleaned her arm where he needed to stick her and injected the numbing agent under her skin. He took out a scalpel from the same kit and sliced where his friend had told him, then removed the implant before he bandaged her arm up and looked at his omega. "Do you see now? How serious I am about giving you my pups?"

"Have you really not touched anyone?"

Of course he had but he wasn't about to be honest with her. Instead he shook his head and cleaned up behind their impromptu surgery. "Aside from when my brother showing up changed the circumstances, I haven't touched anyone since I promised you no more friends." He moaned in surprised when she crashed her mouth against his this time and tangled her fingers in his hair as he legs tightened around his hips again, her silent communication to pick her up. He did as she wanted and carried her to his room where he set her on her feet before he made quick work of his clothes. "Can't wait to fill you up 'mega, feel you milking my knot like a good omega."

Ally shed her clothes just as quickly, her hands shaking a bit due to all the anticipation and arousal coursing through her veins at the moment. "Missed your knot Daddy, missed you so much."

As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she did miss the way he handled her and took her. It was nice to have someone focusing on her pleasure for once, but being used by her alpha for his pleasure really did do things to her that Vernon couldn't. He was too gentle and her Daddy knew how rough she liked it, and was never afraid to give that to her.

"Present for me Ally, let your alpha see how much you missed him."

Ally did as he said, getting on her elbows and knees so her ass was in the air, leaving her fully exposed for him to see how wet she was for him. She gasped when his tongue found her folds and lapped up some of her slick; the way he moved his tongue had her toes curling as she moaned into the bed. "Daddy please, just fuck me, I need you so-oh fuck!" She cried out as he gave her what she wanted and sank his cock into her with a long, deep moan. "Yessss, oh Daddy yes…"

Larry moaned as her walls rippled around him. "That's my girl Ally, ohhh fuck." He held her hips tight as he fought to keep his control. He really could get her pregnant right now and that was tapping into his alpha brain in a whole new way he hadn't planned on. "Fuck you're so tight, so ready for me."

"Fuck me Daddy, knock your little girl up," she panted softly as he began to move back and forth inside of her. She made her pussy squeeze and massage his cock as he fucked her, and she moaned as his fingertips dug into her hips thanks to his hard grip. "Come on Daddy, gimme your knot."

Larry drew a confused cry from his omega as he removed his cock from her body and pushed her out of the presenting pose. He guided her onto her back and watched as her eyes lit up when she realized what he was doing. As he moved between her legs she reached down and guided him into herself with a moan as he sank back into her. She caught his mouth in a passionate kiss as he finally began moving inside of her again, both of them moaning at the pleasure they were feeling.

Vernon had always filled her with how thick he was, but her Daddy always hit all the right angles, and she held onto his shoulders as he rocked against her, nearly driving her up the bed as he sought his pleasure.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head under one hand as he fucked into her. He pushed down on her hands, drawing a louder moan from her as his other hand roughly grabbed and massaged her breast. Her moans and whimpers as he tore into her spurred him on and when he felt his knot swelling he fucked her harder.

"Gonna knot you 'mega," he growled out as he snapped his hips harder against hers. "Fuck!"

The hard thrusting had her throwing her head back to moan as she held onto her father as she worked her pussy on his forming knot. When it fully swelled inside of her and his cock erupted, drenching her womb with his cum Ally cried out and followed right behind him, milking his cock for all he had. "Daddy, oh Daddy yes, give me all of it." She whimpered as she arched beneath him. "Fill me. Fill me full. Oh god." She squeezed him tighter, moaning as it made his knot feel thicker to her.

"That's it darlin'," he moaned as he kissed along her jaw. "Keep milking me, just like that baby. You know what to do."

His words had her bucking her hips up underneath him, fucking herself with his knot as he moaned into her neck. "Want more Daddy, want to feel you leaking out of me."

"Fuck I missed you."

Ally cried out as he began to move inside of her, fucking her with his knot now. "Daddy!"

"I'm right here baby, right where I belong, filling my little girl with our pups. Gonna give me a full litter aren't you?"

"Yes!" She rolled them so she was on top and began bouncing up and down as good as his knot would let her. She massaged her own breasts as she rode her alpha's cock.

Larry licked his lips as he watched his little girl trying to fuck herself pregnant with his cock. He sat up and buried his face between her breasts as she continued to move on him. "Gonna fill these full of milk," he mumbled into the valley between her breasts before he took a nipple between his teeth and suckled on it like a pup seeking milk.

Ally's fingers tangled in his hair once more as she moaned for her father. His hands guided her hips on him while he worked his tongue over her swollen nipples, making her cry out everytime he delivered small bites to her sensitive flesh.

"Gonna fuckin' cum Ally."

"Cum for me Alpha, give me all of it."

Larry growled and sank his teeth into the bare side of her neck as he came inside her once more. She seized in orgasm on his cock as she realized he had just marked her, claiming her as his while emptying his cum into her now vulnerable womb. Her cries of pleasure filled his ears as he held her down tight against his cock while it pulsed and twitched inside of her, spilling spurt after spurt of his cum.

"Daddy," she whimpered softly as he soothed the fresh bite marks with his tongue. "My mate…"

Larry rumbled as he stayed locked inside of her. "That's right baby, you're all mine now. Those are my pups waiting to grow in you. Tell me who you belong to."

Ally swooned softly at his words. "You Daddy, only you…"

"That's right 'mega. And tomorrow we're driving up to Jersey and finding us a nice little place to settle down and raise our pups. And, to make sure Daddy's got you good and pregnant, I'm going to fill you full every damn day. Fuck, might not even make it to Jersey. Pull over and fuck you in the backseat where anyone might see me fucking my mate."

Ally purred as she nuzzled her head against his and shifted her hips as his words kept her fires from going out. "I want the heat inducer Daddy, I want to make sure I'm carrying your pups."

Larry moaned softly at her pussy working around his cock. "Once we get to Jersey I'll give it to you and lock us away until it wears off or your scent changes. You're going to be such a good mama for those pups 'mega."

Ally looked down at her Daddy as he went back to sucking and teasing her nipples while she remained impaled on his cock. She played with his hair, moaning softly for him as he sent tingles throughout her body with his ministrations. "Alpha… I'm sorry for how I acted before. I shouldn't have left."

Larry rumbled for her and kissed up her chest to her neck, licking at the fresh wound. "You've started making up for it by coming back to me…" He nuzzled her throat when she exposed it for him, and scented her there.

"How can I finish making it up to you?" She moved her head for him as he scented along her collarbone. "I'll do anything…"

"Tell me to erase his claim on you," he ordered before he sucked a bruise into her skin. "Tell me to cover it and lay full claim to your body."

Ally exposed that side of her neck to her father. "Cover it, claim me Daddy, all of me."

Larry rolled them so he was on top of her again, and now that his knot had gone down he began moving with full thrusts, claiming her body with his as she moaned and brought her hips up to meet his thrusts. "My Ally," he growled against her throat. "My omega."

"Yes, all yours Daddy. I belong to you. I'm your bitch Daddy, remember?" Larry groaned and rutted into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Fuck yes! That's it Daddy, fuck your bitch, get her pregnant Alpha."

Hearing her call herself his bitch got him as riled as he needed to be to give her what she wanted. He grabbed her hips with a bruising strength and she moaned loudly for him as she took every thrust he gave. She could feel him hammering against her cervix with every thrust and she leaned up, nipping his shoulder. "Come on Daddy, knock your slut up. Fill me full Alpha."

She cried out as he sank his teeth into the other side of her neck but still kept fucking her like an animal. She held onto him, letting him lay his claim on her as she her walls squeezed at him, urging him to cum inside of her again. She really had missed this, the slight dehumanization when they were really going at it, and her body felt like it was on fire with what it did to her.

"So good to me Alpha," she panted, "only you fuck me right. Ruin me Daddy, ruin your little girl."

Larry groaned and bit down harder on the faded mark, breaking through her skin as he claimed her womb with his cum and his knot locked him inside of her. Her cries joined his moans in the room as she came hard around his cock, her pussy squeezing him as tight as it could. She squirmed beneath him as he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily from his efforts to knock up his daughter.

This was just another thing she had missed, being pressed down on by her father's weight after they had fucked themselves exhausted, and she purred softly as she stroked his back and his hair. He mumbled incoherently into the crook of her neck and shoulder, too pleased and exhausted to form words properly.

Ally nuzzled his shoulder as they laid together, and wondered how long it would take him to get her pregnant. She knew it was wrong of her to leave Vernon like this, but he _had_ stolen her during a vulnerable time, and her Daddy, her mate--the sore sides of her neck made her smile--would always keep her safe. And he was officially trying to breed her like he promised. It was just a waiting game now. Neither of them had any way of knowing they wouldn't have to wait long for her scent to change. Her birth control was already a few years old, and being half way between heats she was already at her most fertile time when he soaked her womb with his cum. It would be a few weeks before they found out, but until then they would keep trying, just to make sure.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we finally reached what I plan to be the end. It's taken a few months to get here, but it's finally done. I don't plan on having a follow up, but I never know what will start knocking around in my head again. I don't control the machine I just go with what it gives me.
> 
> I would like to thank all of you for all of the kudos and the great words of encouragement while I wrote all of this. PiePeople14, I hope you enjoyed that little bit I threw in just for you. I had planned on just jumping straight into it, but I think that beginning bit did add just that extra something it needed to progress.
> 
> Everyone else I look forward to seeing you on other stories, and I'm always up for ideas/suggestions for other stories, short or long. Feel free to message me if there is anything you'd like to see, and I will work with anonymous cases if you'd prefer not to have your username linked to anything I put out from your ideas.


End file.
